1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technique for controlling the output destinations of audio data received via a network in an information processing apparatus to which a plurality of audio output devices are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video conference system which connects a plurality of sites via communications using an ISDN line is known. In this system, when a plurality of terminal apparatuses are used per site, it is a common practice to mix input audios received by the respective terminal apparatuses via an MCU (Multi Point Control Unit) and to deliver the mixed audio data.
When a plurality of audio input devices are connected to one terminal apparatus, it is common practice to mix input audios in that terminal apparatus and to deliver the mixed audio data (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-368866).
However, the video conference system implemented by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-368866 suffers the following problems.
First, when the volume of an input audio received by a specific terminal apparatus on the input side is to be changed on the output side, a desired change cannot be made.
For example, when a user on the output side feels that the volume of an input audio from a specific terminal apparatus on the input side is small, even when the volume of an audio output of a terminal apparatus used by the user on the output side is changed, the volume of the input audio from the specific terminal apparatus on the input side alone cannot be changed. That is, in this case, the volumes of input audios from other terminal apparatuses on the input side are similarly unwantedly changed.
Second, assuming the volume of an input audio received by a specific terminal apparatus is changed and delivered on the input side, when only a specific user on the output side wants to receive the input audio with the changed volume, such reception cannot be realized.
For example, when a terminal apparatus (or MCU) which delivers a mixed audio changes the volume of a specific input audio, the volume of not only the input audio delivered to the specific user but also that delivered to other users is unwantedly changed.